The Game of Life (Rewrite)
by Kushimani
Summary: I had a nice life, up until the moment I died, obviously. Yes, I had a nice life. I had parents, siblings, and pets. Something some people don't have. And in my next life... Well, I probably should've picked the orange door. I'd rather deal with a black haired god-like figure than two brothers, two different dads, a purple haired demon, a me-look-alike and a wolf. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**_Please read the whole A/N!_**

 ** _This is a rewrite of my other FanFiction, The Game of Life. To those of you who read the other version: I hope you like this better. And if you did, thank you again for sticking through the other one._**

 ** _Excuse for the story taking so long to get out: My back hurts. I have something wrong with it(dunno what it is. Gotta go see the doctor). It cracks at random times, when I lay down or sit, it aches and I have tension in my upper back. It's worse in my middle back, though._**

 ** _Hoshiko: Honestly, Kushi, why didn't you just fix up the other version?_**

 ** _Me:...Ah ha... I was lazy and didn't want to go through it all.  
_**

 ** _Hoshiko: And rewriting it is better?_**

 ** _Me:..._**

 ** _Shi: She only wants to add more stuff to it, and it would be much too hard to do that in the other story. And would make no sense._**

 ** _Sagi/Hanabi: Don't introduce me as Hanabi this time._**

 ** _Excuse me... I had to get that out. And did anyone else notice my name is a combination of Kushi, Shi, Matthew, and Nikushimi?... If you don't remember or if I didn't mention, Matthew was the one who sent her to Ao No Exorcist._**

 ** _Hoshiko: Kushi does not own Ao No Exorcist, nor does she want to write disclaimers, so this will be the first and last. Also... Beware of spoilers. There will most likely be tons, so if you haven't finished the Manga, then kudos to you._**

* * *

 _ **Age 14**_

I swung my legs back and fourth as I sat on the edge of the examination table, a neutral expression on my face as I tried to listen to my parent's and doctor's conversation outside of the white door.

"Alenah's heart has an irregular beat, and it seems to have tiny holes in it." He paused when my mother let out a small gasp, then continued. "They must have been there for years, maybe even since she was born. They haven't been large enough to affect her until now. At this rate, she most likely won't live long. By the time she reaches twenty, the holes in her heart will have grown, and..." He trailed off for a moment. "Let's talk in a more private room."

I listened to their footsteps as they walked down the hall. As soon as they faded away, I pulled my legs up onto the table and pulled them to my chest.

I was going to die, wasn't I?

By twenty, I'll be dead.

I should have known something was wrong with me. I was always having heart pains, ever since I could remember, but thought it was normal. That normal people had sharp pains every twenty minutes. It had started hurting much more recently, so I told my parents.

I tugged on a thread poking out of the cushion on the examination table, and my expression turned to one of sadness.

I'd never get to have kids. I won't be able to move away at age twenty two as I planned, then get a nice little house after working as a doctor for a while after living in a small apartment. I had planned on getting married at age thirty, then having a kid or two after a few years.

My eyes stung, but I refused to acknowledge the tears welling up.

It's not so scary though, right? Knowing when my death will be.

No.

I was terrified.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Age 18**_

I scowled, listening to the sounds of car horns and an ambulance in the distance. My grip tightened on the plastic bags I held in my hands.

I was waiting at a stop light, waiting for the sign for me to walk to appear.

I tapped my foot impatiently.

Mom would get worried if I don't hurry.

Somewhere in the crowd, a kid laughed. A child, about five years old, in a bright red shirt ran out in front of the crowd and onto the road.

A car was coming.

 _Why is nobody stopping him!?_

I dropped my bags, and before I knew what I was doing, I had ran out onto the road and wrapped my arms around the kid. I turned my back towards the oncoming car and braced myself for the pain.

Something slammed into me and threw me forwards, the child still in my arms. Pain bloomed throughout my body, mostly my back.

My vision started growing dark, but I could still see a bit.

A woman was over me, holding her phone to her ear and shouting something about an ambulance. She looked down at me and noticed my gaze, and gave a reassuring smile.

It didn't reassure me in the least.

"It's alright. The boy is fine, too."

That's good...

I suddenly felt exhausted, and my eyelids started to slide shut.

"It's going to be alright, Honey."

Honey.

It's been a while since someone has called me that...

A small smile tilted my lips upwards, and my eyes closed firmly.

Reality faded away into nothingness.

 _ **...**_

I blinked.

This isn't the dirty, concrete city I grew up in.

It was something I'd only seen in photos before.

A vast lake, only an inch or so deep, reflecting the blue sky like a mirror. I was standing in it, the water tickling my bare feet. A small, relaxed sigh left me. Then I remembered I didn't know how I get here and looked around again.

In the distance, I saw a dot, so I walked towards it. As I got closer, I realized it was a human and broke into a run.

I came to a stop right behind the figure, resting my hands on my knees and leaning forwards as I tried to catch my breath. The figure turned around and I met their bright blue eyes. The boy tilted his head, his unruly blonde hair rustling along with it.

"Oh, you're here." He gave a small smile and stood up, the water somehow not even soaking his clothes, just dripping off of him. "I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand towards me, and I shook it without thinking.

"I'm..." I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember my name. It felt like I had something blocking my memory. The only things I could remember were sky scrapers, dirty streets, a photograph, and a man and woman.

"Oh, right." He reached for my head, and I instinctively flinched backwards.

"Ah- I'm sorry! I just want to give you back your memories."

Give them back?

I went still, and he reached for my head again. He rested his hand on the crown of my head, and suddenly my mind was flooded with images.

I jerked back, a headache throbbing at my temples.

"What was _that_ for?!" I hissed, then sobered up when I remembered my last memories.

He just smiled. "Oh, nothing. What'd you say your name was?"

I grit my teeth, then sighed. "Alenah."

"Ah. Greek for sunray, correct?"

"Maybe. I dunno. Mom said I was named after a sign." I flushed, remembering when she told me she and dad were driving by a sign with the word 'Lena' on it, then thought it would make a wonderful name, but she added two letters to it.

"Hm, well. We should get down to business." Suddenly, a dark shadowy... Void-like thing appeared behind him. "Hop in. This place isn't suited for what we need to do."

"Wh-" I cut off my sentence when he stepped back into the void and disappeared. I walked around it, careful to keep my distance. He wasn't behind it.

"Holy Jashin." I whispered.

"You coming?" His voice called through the void.

"Not until I know what this is!" It could drop me into an active volcano for all I know. "And tell me why I'm here!"

"It teleports you to me. Now get it."

My face twisted into a grimace, but I did as he ordered. I stepped into it, and instantly felt sick. It felt like I was being spun around violently. And then it ended.

I was sitting on the floor of a black void, but was somehow able to see clearly. Matthew stood in front of me, and six doors were around us in a circle.

"...I don't want to know what that was anymore." I wanted nothing to do with that.

He just shrugged, then sighed. "I'll explain why you're here now. You... Died."

My hands went into my black hoodie, a nervous habit I had picked up over the years.

"These doors," He gestured at them, "will take you to your next life."

"I don't want to go." I deadpanned.

He tried, and failed miserably, to cover his shock. "W-What? Why not?"

"I don't want to take some kids' body away from them. Besides, I'd rather go to Heaven, or take over Hell. Either way is fine." I stared at him, my blue eyes icy orbs.

"You won't be taking over some kids' body. We will be creating you own body."

"We?" I raised an eyebrow.

"God, of course." He raised one of his own.

"Why am I not going to one of the two H's?" I sighed.

"Ah... Well..." He looked away, face twisting into a disgusted one. "Someone may have pulled a prank... And blown up half of Heaven."

"...How the Fudgemuffin does that happen?" I asked, slightly amused.

"A kid got hold of some of the explosions in a pyromaniac's closet." He muttered crossly, then looked back at me. "You have no choice."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "And you promise I won't take anyone's body?"

"I promise."

"...Fine. But on one condition."

"And that is...?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"I keep my memories."

"Oh. Just that? That's fine. Most want to get rid of them, though. They like starting a new life."

I scoffed. "If I forgot my memories, I wouldn't be me."

His lips curved up. "Nicely said. Now, choose a door."

I glanced around, and my eyes instantly locked onto the blue one. "That one."

"Not our most popular choice..." He glance at an orange door with an unreadable expression, then proceeded to open the blue door. It was a black void, just like the other one.

"So... I just walk in there, and I'm reborn?"

"It may take a while, but yes."

"Oh, can you let me keep my regular eyesight as a baby? I don't want to be helpless." I shudder to think what could happen if I'm not able to see properly.

"That's fine. Now shoo." He grinned.

"Alright..." I took a step forward, then looked at him again. "You seem familiar... But I know I don't know you. Anyways, thanks."

"For?"

"For letting me continue to live." My heart problems in my other life were quite the pain.

I took another step forwards, and disappeared into the void.

 _ **...**_

Warmth surrounded me on all sides, two different... Things pressed against my sides. I wasn't sure what they were, but they were comforting.

I was curled up in this dark, cramped space, yet it felt comfortable. The two things pressed against me would wiggle every once in a while.

Time passed by, and I started thinking about where I am, then remembered what happened. So, I was being reborn?... And this is... I grimaced. It'll be so gross when I finally 'exit'.

Time continued to pass, and it gradually grew more cramped. I was able to wiggle my fingers now... Or they had just developed. Creepy how I'm still able to think.

The two things on each of my sides wiggled around, and one... Kicked?

Are these babies?

Triplets, including me.

Nope. I don't need more siblings. I had an older one, and two younger ones in my last life. But... When we get out of here, and if they do turn out to be babies... Then I'll do whatever I can to be a good sister.

Or brother.

Am I male or female in this body? Please be female.

 _ **...**_

This is hell.

It had grown _very_ tight. The two babies were pressed against me, wiggling around every once in a while. One had even poked me. And it hurt.

The kid on my right started shifting, and a moment later he wasn't near me anymore. Panic washed over me and I wiggled around, trying to feel for it.

It wasn't there.

The other kid started to move, and my panic increased. He was gone too a second later.

After a few second(minutes? My time is messed up)I felt a tugging sensation on me. Wanting to get back to my siblings, I let it tug me.

Fresh, icy air hit my warm body. My first feeling of air in who knows how long. I opened my mouth to breath in, the cold air flooding throughout my lungs.

Something warm moved over my eyes that I wanted to open, but there was something wet over them. If I had opened them, it would get in.

I was picked up and wrapped in something warm. My eyes were also wiped. I opened them, wondering where I was.

Only to stare straight at a snowman.

...What world did that blond let me enter!?

 _ **...**_

It had wrapped me up in a red blanket and set me beside a woman with pretty, long, brown hair and my siblings.

I caught my first glimpse of my siblings, laid out on either sides of me. The one on my left was snuggled into a yellow blanket, and on my right was one asleep in a blue blanket... And oh gosh, are those flames!? It looks okay... I think they're both boys?

The woman was by the kid wrapped in the yellow blanket, and had her head turned to look at us.

I stared into her blue eyes, and gave her a smile, my lips curving upwards. She returned it and reached a hand out to me, then rubbed my cheek with her thumb. She looked so much like my mom, only with blue eyes instead of brown.

"You're so beautiful..." She murmured. I felt my cheeks flush.

Me? I probably look like a wrinkled peach. She's the beautiful one.

I heard the familiar crunching of snow I had grown accustomed to in the winter, and my mother turned her head to look towards the entry of what I now realize as a cave. Why in Jashin's name are we in a cave?

Exhaustion suddenly flooded over me, and forced my eyes shut. I heard them speak, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

I struggled to stay awake, and after a while two hands wrapped around me, picking me up. It wasn't my mother's soft hand. My exhaustion was thrown out of a metaphorical window.

I let out a high pitched squeal, and jerked my tiny body. The hands holding me fumbled, trying not to let me fall.

"You having trouble back there, _Mephisto?_ " A man's voice asked mockingly.

"Ha _ha_! Of course not." Another man replied.

I opened my eyes, glaring up at the man above me. My glare faded away as I was suddenly hit with realization.

Mephisto.

Gosh, I should've picked the orange door.

 _ **...**_

I stared up at the purple haired demon. He stared right back.

" _Interesting_." His mouth curved into his trademark, mischievous grin. My lips curled back, vaguely disturbed. What does he mean by 'interesting'?

"Mephisto, hurry up." The gray haired man that I now recognize as Shiro called.

"Coming~" He sang, then quickened his steps.

Nope. Put me the hell down!

I thrashed with all my might, which was practically non-existent. He fumbled once more, his brows furrowed as I threw my body around.

"Calm down, Hoshiko-Chan." He poked my forehead and I stilled. Hoshiko?

Maybe that's what Yuri named me.

I glared up at him, my unknown colored eyes most likely looking like lasers.

"Shiro, can we swap~?"

Shiro sighed and slowed down, letting Mephisto catch up. They swapped me with the one in the yellow blanket, probably Yukio as I now know where I am, all while still walking. I was still turned to Mephisto, so I gave him a huge glare. It's dangerous to swap around children while moving, you know?

Shiro was warm, and smelt like pine. I like pine.

I snuggled against him, and caught Mephisto puff out one of his cheeks slightly from the corner of my eye. My lips opened into a toothless grin.

I closed my eyes, and my exhaustion came back tenfold. A few seconds later, I was fast asleep.

 _ **...**_

 _ **1 Week Old**_

I stared, my eyes probably sparkling as I watched the little blonde haired boy peek through the bars of the crib, which I almost wanted to dub 'The Trio's Chamber'.

He's a child of one of the people from the church, from what I'd heard. His name was Izumi. His parent's had been busy today, and have no family or anyone that can care for him at the moment, so they asked Shiro to watch him. They must really trust him. From what I remember, Izumi would be apart of the monastery when he was older.

He reached his small hand through the bars, and I reached towards him as well. I wrapped a tiny hand around one of his fingers, and he grinned.

I didn't know how old he was, or how much older he was than me, but didn't care. This boy was going to become my child.

Such a cute cinnamon roll...

Until the moment he poked my forehead.

Like Mephisto did.

I let out a hiss, having learned how to do it in the first few days of being born.

He just grinned, then tugged his finger away. He left the room shortly after, and the room felt too large and empty. Shiro had taken Rin and Yukio out of the room, and planned to come back and get me later.

I felt...

Lonely.

 _ **...**_

I curled my hand around one of Shiro's fingers, staring at his red eyes. Lately, I had mostly been staring at things. Not much to do as a baby.

His mouth curved into a grin as I tightened my grip on his finger, wanting to see how strong I was at 7 days old.

Not much stronger than when I was born.

He tapped my nose with one of his other free fingers, and I tilted my head.

This man... Would be my new dad? I felt bad for replacing my parents, but still... They were gone, and I'd never see them again. If they knew what was going on, they'd want me to move on.

So, I gave Shiro a huge smile and watched as his eyes lit up happily.

Yeah... Momma and Dad would be happy with this.

 _ **...**_

 **1 Month Old**

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the box in the middle of the room whilst lying in my crib.

It was shaped like...

A normal box without anything keeping it closed. The top was open.

But it gave me excited jitters.

Like something _good_ was in it.

I need to open that box.

The door squeaked open, and Shiro came in. He looked at the box, then at the crib.

"...How did a box get in here?" That's what I wanna know. I closed my eyes for five seconds, and a box is lying in the middle of the room! If it was a murderer, someone would've killed me and my brothers before I knew it.

I unconsciously moved my hand towards Yukio's, making sure he was still there. I held his equally tiny hand, and heard him gurgle.

If anyone hurt my brothers, I'd hunt them down and cook them alive over Satan's blue flames.

Shiro leaned over the box, and picked up a piece of paper that had been laid inside it, then read it aloud.

"'Shiro, this is for the little devils'... Eh." He furrowed his brows, then... Pulled out three more boxes?

He turned one, and with my normal eyesight still intact I was able to see what it said.

'For Rin'.

 _ **...**_

We(Rin, Yukio, Shiro and I)all sat on a blanket in the room, with Rin and Yukio dozing off. Shiro held me after I threw a deliberate tantrum.

He opened Rin's box first.

It was a toy cat, looking almost exactly like Kuro. My mouth grew into a toothless grin when I heard Shiro huff. Did he even have Kuro yet? Maybe Mephisto used his 'demon powers' to see the future.

He then opened Yukio's, which had a cream rabbit plushie.

He put both of the plush toys beside their respective owners, then pulled mine to him gently. It had holes in the top, and was larger than the others. Was he being petty about me cuddling up to Shiro and thrashing around with him on day one, and added something strange to it?

"Huh... Weird."

Shiro opened the top, only to close it right back up before I could see it.

" _He didn't_." He hissed.

I want to see. I wiggled slightly, and reached for it.

Shiro gave a low whining sound, then brought it up until the box was touching my stomach. I decided to open it myself, and wrapped my hand around one part of the cardboard top, the pulled it back.

I let out a loud, cheerful sound that even I didn't recognize.

It was a fluffy, black puppy.

With three tails.

 **...**

 **The next day**

Shiro had given the puppy-not so sure it's a puppy, with the three tails...-a bath, and muttered something about him being only about a month and a half old.

After he gave him a bath and blow dried him, he brought him back to the room and put him on the floor. I was also set on the floor on a blanket, and the puppy/demon thing let out a low howl, then made his way over to me. He sniffed me, then decided to make himself comfortable.

By flopping down and lying his head on my stomach.

I didn't object, of course. He was so fluffy.

Shiro huffed in the background, and I smiled.

 ** _..._**

 **5 Months Old  
**

I stared at myself in the mirror, my big blue eyes wide.

My light, platinum blonde hair was swept to one side, out of my face.

I opened my mouth and gave myself a huge, nearly toothless smile. I had grown two top teeth. Teething is a pain.

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he watched me make funny faces as myself. He had patiently held me as I caught my first look at myself in a mirror.

A little later, I was sitting on a rug in the living room with Shi-As I had named the newly discovered to be a wolf/demon puppy-as he stared at me with those intelligent green eyes.

I got a 'genius' idea, and smacked my hand onto the top of his head.

He bit my wrist.

I didn't make a sound, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was in pain. At least it wasn't hard enough to break skin.

Little sadist...

I was able to hear someone knock on the door even from the living room. Somewhere in the house Shiro called out. "Coming!"

Shiro walked through the kitchen, then swooped me up and off the floor easily after a month or so of practice. He had recently dubbed me 'responsible' enough as a baby to not crawl off and stab myself in the eye with something not actually possible to injure you.

Shi let out a howl and walked after us, his tails fluffed up and swaying lazily.

We went through the church room, and he opened one of the twin doors.

I let out a hiss, and Shi snarled as well.

"Shiro~ How are you?"

"Fine. Why are you here?" Yes. Why are you here?

"How rude~! I only wanted to check on the children." I am an adult, thank you very much.

I clung to Shiro as tight as possible for my tiny body as Mephisto reached to take me from Shiro. He tugged me away easily.

Shi barked, and jumped up, trying to grab onto my dress and drag me back down.

I yanked on Mephisto's goatee, but he didn't even flinch.

"My, what a feisty girl you are." He mocked.

I glared.

Shiro snatched me back, and Mephisto pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him, and Shi quieted down.

"Are you coming in, or leaving?" Shiro turned and started going back to the kitchen with me clinging tightly to him.

"Thank you for such a _kind_ invitation!" He let out a small laugh, and followed us. I brought a hand over Shiro's shoulder, then pointed a middle finger upwards.

Mephisto's eyes slightly widened with some kind of shock, but it faded away and he gave a nasty grin.

I think he's onto me, or already knows.

Not like I'm really hiding my true age from him, though.

 _ **...**_

I 'elegantly' sipped some cold, sweet tea from my bottle. I even held out a pinkie. Mephisto watched with a raised eyebrow, as did Shiro. Shi sat beside me, his tails curled behind me as he eyed Mephisto as if he was a threat. I love my intelligent demon.

"You have a strange daughter."

"Considering who her father is, I shouldn't be surprised she's maturing so quickly." Shiro muttered.

"Ah. Where are the boys~?" Mephisto asked.

"Sleeping." Shiro replied.

"Hm..." He hummed, seemingly losing interest in the subject.

"So... How did you like her present?" Mephisto grinned.

"You... Really didn't have to do that." Shiro muttered. "They act as if they're in sync most of the time. The mutt is just too damn smart." Shi growled in response.

"Watch your language~ She may pick it up."

Shiro's eyes widened in realization, and my lips curled into a sadistic grin.

"Oh well. Since the boys are asleep, and I've seen Hoshiko-Chan, I shall take my leave~" He sang, and I blinked.

He was gone.

"Well... That was unexpected." Shiro murmured.

I gurgled in agreement.

 **...**

 **7 Months Old**

I let out a yawn, rolling over in the crib, and opened my eyes.

Rin and Yukio had both disappeared. I heard crying from downstairs, and grimaced the best I could as a chubby baby. Poor Shiro was probably having the time of his life trying to calm them down. He had probably taken them out of the room so I wouldn't wake up from the screaming. It's a miracle I hadn't at first.

I rolled back over, and looked around the room. Shi had left too. How cruel...

I sighed, closing my eyes.

They opened swiftly once more when I heard the scraping of the window being opened. Did I doze off and Shiro came back in?

A glimpse of green had me slowly pulling the blanket over my tiny body. Shiro hardly ever wore green, Maruta, Seishiro, Tadashi, and Naoya all wore their priest uniform... things.

"Eh?" A voice I slightly recognized hummed.

Nonononononono _nonononono **nononono!**_

"Well, aren't you a noisy one." 'He' murmured, and my blanket was tugged away. I felt terror fill me, but I glared up defiantly at his curious face.

"Oh?" Amaimon's eyes were wide, as usual, and the blue in them matched mine almost perfectly.

One second, I was in my crib. The next, I was being held up like Simba in the Lion King. "I've never had a sister before." He tilted his head slightly. "You seem more fragile than my brothers."

Oh no he did **not**.

 _You son of a..._

"You really shouldn't curse. You're still just a child." He can hear me? I guess I can use that...

My eye twitched.

 _Says the giant kid._

"I'll have you know I'm over one thousand years old."

 _As I said. Says the giant kid._

His lips curved into a smirk. "I think I'll enjoy having a sister."

 _I'm not your sister. Go away._

"Ah, but you are. This-" He poked my cheek, and I felt pain as his nail sliced into my skin. I kept my glare up, and didn't react. "Proves that you're my sister. You have our blood in you."

A howl from downstairs made him scowl.

"It seems your _mutt_ smelled your blood. Oh well. I'll come again when you've grown more." I was once more in my bed, and he was gone. The curtains swayed in the breeze that entered the room after he left.

 **...**

 **1 Year Old**

I grinned evilly.

I had been saving my first words, but today is the day.

Our birthday.

"Ko-Nee!" Yukio looked at me with those bright, blue eyes of his. He was so excited, he'd probably explode if he got anymore hyper. They had both said their first words at 8 months old... Their first words were Ko-Nee. Shiro almost cried that day.

"Ko-Neeeee!" Rin tugged on the sleeve of my long-sleeved shirt.

I love these kids, but they're too hyper.

"Ko-Nee! Ko-Nee! Ko-Nee!" They chanted, and my grin widened. These boys...

The guys working at the monastery had pitched in and given us this _huge_ crib that was perfect for us. It gave Yukio room to roll around, Rin room to jump, and me... To cuddle Shi.

Shi had grown _much_ larger. Larger than any wolf or dog I'd seen. His back was able to reach Shiro's waist, and his head even higher.

A giant, fluffy demon.

Speak of the demon and he shall appear.

Shi entered the kitchen, wrinkled his nose at me, then wacked me with one of his tails softly. He sat by us, and gave me a strange look.

We were all in the kitchen, sitting on a fluffy blanket as Shiro cooked.

I heard the doorbell ring faintly, and looked up to Shiro. He hadn't heard it, and continued to cook. Not wanting to stop him and accidentally make him make the food even worse, I stood and made my way to the door. My legs were still chubby... And hard to walk with. But, it's better than nothing.

I stood on my tip-toes, reaching for the doorknob, and turned it once my fingers were on it. The door opened.

Want to know what my first word was?

" _Shit_."

 ** _..._**

"Oh my, Hoshiko-Chan! Such foul words from such a tiny child. What would Shiro say if he heard you?"

I glared up at the purple haired demon whom I haven't seen since I was five months old.

"How rude~ I came to wish you and your brothers happy birthday!" He sang happily, not in the least affected by me trying to burn him with my glare.

He walked forwards and I took steps back. The door closed behind him, and a moment later I was scooped up like the tiny child I was, and was being carried to the kitchen.

I continued to glare at his cheek, then decided it wouldn't do any good, and ignored him.

I'll kick his butt when I get a larger body.

That... Somehow sounded wrong.

"Shiro~! Your _lovely_ daughter unlocked the door for me! Aren't you proud?"

"She _what_?"

"Unlocked the door, not knowing who was out there~!"

"Hoshiko..." I disliked the look he was giving me. It made me feel guilty.

"She also said her first word~"

"What!? What was it, Mephisto!?"

"Oh, you _really_ don't want to know." Mephisto waved off his question, and instead set me down. Shi immediately stood, and I was pushed onto the blanket, then his paws were on my shoulders, pushing me until I sat. He then sat, and put his two front paws over my shoulders. It was an awkward position.

"Do you want some tea?" Shiro asked, deciding to claw the answer from Mephisto's throat later.

"No thank you~ I need to be going. I just came to wish them a happy birthday!" Mephisto then pulled out three boxes out of nowhere, and shoved them into Shiro's empty hands. He walked over to Rin and Yukio whom were playing with the toys Mephisto had bought them, and put a hand on each of their heads after crouching down. It felt weird to see him down that low. He was normally so tall.

"Happy birthday, children~" He sang.

"At least use their names, Mephisto." Shiro sighed.

Mephisto just hummed, and stood. He turned to me and tilted his head slightly, as if questioning me for something. Then he turned, and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Goodbye, Shiro!"

I immediately followed after shoving off Shi.

Just to make sure he left.

"Coming to see me off?" He asked without looking behind him.

I gave a bored hum, not agreeing nor disagreeing.

He opened the door, then turned to me. His grin was gone, and he looked at me with a serious face.

"You aren't supposed to be here." That hurt. A lot more than I would admit. I tilted my head, giving him a faux questioning look.

"I know about your last life. I've known since you thrashed around when you were just born. A normal kid wouldn't do that, so I decided to check the timeline." I looked away, a grimace on my face. He knew.

" _You_ shouldn't be here. But you are. And since you are... I want you to do something." I looked back up to him. "Change things. There are things that happen that nobody should have to go through." He said, then turned. He left without another word.

The door closed with a soft 'click'.

 _ **...**_

I bit into the piece of cake Shiro had held out to me on a fork, a happy sound leaving my throat as I took my first bite of chocolate cake. It didn't taste that bad, considering Shiro had made it. I decided to reward him for his efforts.

So, I looked up to Shiro, took a deep breath, then...

"Tou-San!"

His body jolted and he quickly turned to me, red eyes wide.

"Touuu-San!"

I tilted my head, closed my eyes, and gave him a huge smile.

Warm arms wrapped around me in a gentle hug.

Happiness consumed me in that moment.

I was at home in this place.

 ** _..._**

I stared up at the ceiling, cold washing over me since Shiro had once again forgotten to turn up the heat earlier. My hands ran through the soft fur of the black wolf plush Mephisto had gotten me.

 ** _"So."_**

Holy Jashin!

My body jerked, and I immediately sat up. Shi was sittinging on the bed in front of me, his bright, emerald green eyes staring into my blue ones. His seemed to glow in the darkness.

My wolf didn't just talk, did he?

I mean, yeah, he's a demon, but still...

 _ **"I think we need to talk, pup."**_

 _ **...**_

He had told me how to talk with him telepathically without actually speaking, like I had done with Amaimon. It was just a link between us two, him having made it a moment earlier. He said he had only just matured to the age where he could do it, 'coincidentally' it just happened to be on our not-so-correct-birthday.

 _ **"So... You mean to tell me, you've been reborn?"**_

 _Yep.  
_

 ** _"I actually believe that, since I was reborn too."_**

I stared at him.

 _Why in Jashin's name did you choose a wolf body?_

 ** _"Demon body. But, I chose it because it's the only kind of body I can be reincarnated in. Either a regular wolf, or a demon wolf. I was, and am, a demon. I will always choose to be one."_**

 _How did Mephisto happen to get his hands on puppy-you?  
_

 ** _"He took me away from my mother before I was old enough."_** He said sarcastically. I continued to stare at him, and he sighed. _**"Some kids who could see demons thought it'd be fun to steal a puppy from a place where the mother had obviously hidden it. Mephisto just so happened to see them leave me in an alley when they got bored of me"**_

 _Kids these days can be so cruel...  
_

He just hummed.

 _So... Does this mean we're stuck together forever?_

 ** _"I have grown quite attached to you... I think I'll keep you as a pet."_**

 _Oi! I'm the daughter of Satan, not that I'm proud of it. You can't keep me as a pet!  
_

He smirked. **_"Watch me, pup."_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **5 Years Old**_

I glared at the ground, _really_ not wanting to leave the monastery.

It was the first day of school.

Or, what I'd like to call it, Hell.

I tugged my backpack up higher onto my shoulder. I had something(Shi in puppy form...)in my backpack to help me pass the time in school. I grinned evilly.

My mood picked up slightly, and I skipped along the sidewalk as Rin-Chan and Yukio-Chan walked a bit farther ahead of me. Tou-San had told us it was alright to walk to school, since it was right down the road.

I ran my hand along the neatly cut bushes that were on the side of our concrete path, a hum vibrating in my throat.

"Ko-Nee, why're you so happy?" Rin-Chan asked, turning his head to raise an eyebrow at me.

"No reason."

"'Kay..." He muttered, then looked forwards once more.

My mood was down the drain once more when I was shoved, literally _shoved,_ forwards. I thankfully caught myself on my hands and knees instead of landing flat on my face. My knees and hands were scraped, though. That sucked.

Someone laughed behind us, and I felt my eye twitch.

A boy with pale purple, I kid you not, purple hair had pushed me. Two other boys stood behind him, also laughing their butts off. A snarl grew on my face, and I unzipped my backpack halfway, then put it sideways on the ground. I blocked their view of it by starting to stand in front of it.

I glared at the little purple rat who had shoved me. I don't care if he's a kid, so am I! I'm not 18-now mentally 24-anymore!

"Shi!"

Behind them, a black figure, now smaller than usual, but still looking like a wolf, stood behind them. The kids turned around and gasped.

Shi had left the packback when nobody was looking, snuck behind them, and turned into his dog form where normal humans could see him. It was useful. He usually walks around the house like that, letting Rin-Chan be able to see him. Yukio-Chan had grown up with him, so he wasn't afraid of his demon form.

"Guys, it's just a dog! Don't be such scaredy-cats." The purple haired one sneered. Wow, nice insult.

Shi let out a growl, and walked around them. I think the smallest one of the group soiled his pants... Gross.

I scratched Shi behind his ears, and his single tail wagged.

"You!" The purple haired one pointed at me. I raised an eyebrow, and pointed a finger at myself, as if he wasn't clear with his own pointing. "Yes, you! Call off your mutt, and move! I'm going for the one with glasses next."

Oh _hell_ no.

"Touch him, and I'll do worse than call my dog on you." I sneered, and he clenched his fists. He glared at me.

"Fine! If you won't move, I'll go through you!" He took a step forwards, and I instantly felt angry. Angry, possessive, and protective. No one hurts my family.

I waited for him to take another step, and once he did, I took a few steps to my right.

"Ha, you're letting me pa-?"

I launched myself at him, tackling him into the bushes. We tumbled over those, and into a playground. I pinned him down, and threw a punch at his face, and it connected with his cheek. He let out an angry shout, and launched his own punch at me. It hit my forehead, which didn't do much damage. I'd have a bruise, though.

I raked my nails along his arm, leaving white marks but he didn't bleed. He thrashed around, managing to break free. Once he did, he kicked me back and off him. As I landed on my side, I caught sight of Rin-Chan, Yukio-Chan, Shi, and the two boys in purple haired kid's group all standing by the entrance to the playground, the kids not daring to enter.

Shi took a step forwards, and I gave him a glare. He immediately stopped moving, an angry snarl on his face.

With my better than normal eyesight(courtesy of Satan, whom must've had good eyesight)I was able to see Yukio-Chan clench his fists.

A hard kick hit me in my stomach, and I rolled a few feet. A gasp left my lips as I curled in on myself, my arms wrapped around my stomach. Another landed on my leg, and a hiss of pain left me.

Even if I was mentally older... He was still stronger.

It continued for a few minutes, until it stopped. The kid had gotten bored with kicking me.

"Maybe I'll go after your brothers now."

No. This can't happen to either of them.

I got on my hands and knees when the boy started to turn around. I felt a warmth surround my left eye as I stared up at him.

 _I'll kill him._

The same warmth around my eye started appearing around my legs, and I glanced down.

I stumbled backwards, falling on my rear as I stared at the blue flames. They had surrounded my legs up to my knees, not even burning me.

I held out my hands, realizing they were around them too, encasing them like warm gloves. A whimper left my lips.

 ** _"How pathetic. You can't even handle looking at our flames?_ _"_** A voice echoed throughout my head.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

I stared over at Yukio-Chan and Rin-Chan. They were both staring at me with wide eyes, fear glinting in Yukio-Chan's, and worry in Rin-Chan's... He probably couldn't see them.

 ** _"He's scared of you."_** The voice hummed.

The purple haired boy heard me fall, turned around, and stepped forwards. He threw another kick at me, only to jerk back. A small, red burn had appeared on his leg. The flames had lashes out and hit him.

" _Haaa?_ What the heck _are you_?" The purple haired boy hissed. He took a step back, glaring at me. He leaned over and put a hand on his wound.

"I-I'm-" How could he see them, anyways? Was it because they touched him?

"Demon!" He snarled, jerking back up to glare once again.

Demon.

 _ **"He's right, you know."**_

The tears fell, streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm not a-"

"Yes you are!" He turned, and ran. The other two boys followed, and I pulled my knees to my chest, not even caring for the flames that encased them. They wouldn't hurt me.

"Ko-Nee?..."

I jerked my gaze up to Rin-Chan, who had walked over to me. He extended a hand to help me up.

"C'mon, Ko-Nee. They're just a bunch of bullies. 'Re you okay?"

I gave a silent nod, and started reaching for his hand.

 _ **"Don't-!"**_ The voice let out a snarl, then was cut off.

It went silent, and I wrapped my hand around Rin-Chan's. The flames dissipated a moment after the voice disappeared, and right before I touched Rin-Chan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **5 Years Old, 2 Months After Starting School**_

"So that's how it started?" Yukio asked, looking up at Shiro from is spot on his knee. Shiro had just finished telling us a story, "The Village of the Forgetful and the Demon", as it was titled.

I sat by Rin, my legs swinging back and four as they hung off the bench. Shi was sitting on the floor in his dog form, swishing his now single tail.

"Uh-huh, and they say the story goes back a thousand years. I wonder how the three of you would handle this situation. Let's say you met the little demon from the story, how would you react? What would you do?" I vaguely remembered this happening in the movie.

Yukio continued to stare at Shiro, and Rin looked at the book.

Neither answered, so I did instead.

"Well, I'd be friends with it." Shiro looked at me, a knowing smirk on his face. I wonder what that's about... "Who wants responsibilities?" Although, we do need them to live.

Shiro gave me a small pat on my head. "We humans need responsibilities. If we don't have any, we'd get lazy and eventually die." Well, that was... Sad? Not really. He spoke the truth. "Alright! Who wants sandwiches?"

 _ **...  
**_

 _ **5 Years Old, 2 More Months After The Story(kill meeeeee)**_

I stared lazily at our teacher who had started trying to teach us our alphabet. I had learned Japanese in my last life, having planned to go to Japan in my last few years of living, so it was easy.

After teaching the kids how to spell 'Tree', she gave us an unneeded break. Some of the kids were building block towers, some girls played with dolls, and a few boys played with action figures.

"He has weird hair!"

I turned towards the shelves where they stored most of the toys, and narrowed my eyes at the boy who was tugging at my older brother's hair.

Oh, he's going to die.

"Leave me alone!" Rin snapped, and threw a box of toys near the boy. The brown haired boy that had been pulling his hair stumbled back.

"Sensei!" He cried out, and ran towards the teacher who had been reading a book in the corner of the room.

I walked over to Rin, and poked his shoulder. He turned to me with angry blue eyes. He instantly relaxed when he recognized me.

"Ko-Nee... He was being mean..."

"I know." I murmured.

Bullies are in all worlds, I guess.

 _ **...**_

 _ **6 Years Old  
**_

I put some beads on the stretchable string, trying to make a bracelet with the jewelry kit Shiro had gotten me. Keyword, 'try'.

I huffed, trying once more after the beads had fallen off. I succeeded this time, and created a green, blue, white and black bracelet with the letters H and A in the middle of the beads. Which could spell Ha, or Ah. Both first letters of my names.

A small smile curved my lips upwards.

Someone knocked on the door, which I just so happened to be sitting by.

I tilted my head, weighing my options.

Hmm... I could open it and find something amusing, or find something terrible.

I decided to open it. I stood, and grasped the handle in my hand. I turned it, and pulled open the door.

I stared up at Mephisto, a bored expression on my face. I hadn't seen him since our birthday party four years ago.

"Hoshiko-Chan, didn't you learn last year that you don't open doors for strangers?"

"You aren't a stranger. And the last time you visited was _five years ago_." I replied bluntly, not affected by his presence in the slightest.

"Ah, well, time passes fast for us demon kings!"

I only hummed, then let out a loud whistle. Shi immediately stormed into the church room, a snarl on his lips. Probably also from being in the church part of the monastery, which he didn't like.

 _ **"Pup... Why did you call me out here? He won't hurt you, even if we dislike him."**_

 _I know. I just wanted to annoy you.  
_

Shi huffed, then sat by my side. He was still a bit taller, even when he sat.

"Oh, the puppy is still alive~!" Mephisto sang. Shi glared up at him.

 _ **"Even if you are a demon king, I won't be demoted to being a mere**_ **puppy _."_**

"Of course, of course~ Anyways, is Shiro here, Hoshiko-Chan?"

"Nope. Tou-Chan went to the neighbors. They called him, and want him to watch Izumi. So, he went to pick him up."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Now, if you'll please go away. Yes, take a step back. Thank you very much." I slammed the door shut in his face after pushing him back with a hand. He had a confused look the entire time.

" _Oh_! That's what you were doing... My goodness, is that a kitten?"

I jerked the door open.

"False alarm." He said, not sorry in the least for the lie. Darn demon kings.

I glared at him.

He grinned.

I almost didn't want to give it to him.

I sniffed indifferently, then decided to be the polite little girl Tou-Chan tried to raise me to be. "Do you want some tea?"

"Thank you, Hoshiko-Chan~ I would love some." Maybe I'll put poison in it... Better yet, I could blend that ghost pepper that Tou-Chan got to try, and put it in his tea... But it would be too suspicious to serve him reddish tea.

I walked down the hall in between the pews, hardly hearing the door click behind Mephisto as he followed. Shi stayed in his spot, tails flicking back and fourth.

"So, hows work?"

"I didn't know you were interested~" I could practically sense the mischievousness.

"I'm not. I was just asking to be nice."

"Oh? Well, in that case-" He went on a rant about the school and how some students were making trouble. I listened(I wouldn't admit to him it was actually quite amusing to hear about the kids who dared to paint on one of the walls of his school)on the way to the kitchen, where he sat in one of the chairs. I put the already filled kettle on the stove and turned it on.

"Enough about me-" Aww... But I wanted to hear about the kids who snuck into the main school last night. "How are you, Hoshiko-Chan?" I turned to him.

Hmm... "I'm...Content." Happy. "Tou-San, Rin-Chan and Yukio-Chan... I love them all. Rin-Chan and Yukio-Chan will both grow to be very powerful." My lips curled into a grimace. "Too powerful, if you ask me." The kettle started whistling and I turned back around, then turned off the stove. I put the teabags in and closed the lid to let it set.

"That's a strange way to make tea, Hoshiko-Chan." Mephisto commented. I once again turned to look at him.

"This is how almost every person where I lived made their tea. I can't abandon my habits that easily." I slid my hands into the pocket of the small hoodie Tou-Chan had bought me after I used 'The Puppy Eyes'.

"Ah, that's right. I seem to keep forgetting that you're not from here." He tilted his head slightly, one forest green eye widening slightly more than the other. It was kind of... Cute? In a strange way. Imagine a kitten opening one eye a little wider than the other, and giving a cute little mewl. Theeeere we go.

I looked to the kettle again and took of the lid, then deemed it acceptable.

"Want sugar in your tea?"

"That would be lovely." I could hear the grin on his face. Is that odd?

I poured the tea into two cups, then put sugar in them(more in mine, since I was obsessed with almost anything sweet). I stirred them both with a spoon, then returned to the table. I slid Mephisto's cup to him, and put mine down. I set on the seat opposite of his.

He took a sip, and his grin grew.

"American tea is alright, I suppose."

I smirked.

Not as fresh as using tea leaves, but I disliked using those.

We talked for a while, and finished our teas. Finally, his eyes slid over to the clock on the wall above the sink and the window below it.

"I should be going. Well, Hoshiko-Chan." He smiled. It was a pleasant smile. Not his huge, fang-showing grin. It was... Nice. "It was nice seeing you today. I hope we can meet again soon~" He sang, and stood from his chair. "Thank you for the tea."

"Mephisto."

He turned back towards me, having started to leave. One of his eyebrows had rose.

I slid the bracelet I made earlier across the table and towards him.

"Take care of that." I murmured.

He wordlessly picked it up, closed his eyes, reopened them, and gave me a nod.

He left.

 _ **...**_

 ** _6 Years Old, 4 Months After Seeing Mephisto Again(She Was Going To Be 7, But I Changed That. There May Be Mistakes With Her Age In This?)  
_**

I tugged at the hem of the pretty white kimono with golden cherry blossom petals engraved on it, a few petals were on my sleeves, and more looking like they were scattering in the wind from the bottom, becoming more scarce the farther up the kimono they went.

It was a warm summer night, the sky clear, but I wasn't able to see the stars. How sad... I couldn't see them in my last life, either.

A sharp stab of pain in my chest made me stiffen.

It was just a random stab of pain, right? Just an ache.

I wrote it off as just that, and tightened my grip on Rin-Chan's hand as we walked to the festival we had planned on going to for the last few days. Tou-San had made me order Shi to stay at the monastery, which I agreed to reluctantly... I already missed him.

Once we arrived, my eyes immediately were drawn to a stand.

Not just any stand.

I grinned.

Akatsuki member plushies, and many other anime characters were the prizes for shooting a target.

"Tou-Chan, can I try that?" I pointed towards the stand.

"Eh... Sure." He guided us towards the stand, and I perked up even more as I saw the gun. A sniper.

Oh, beautiful sniper...

I watched as Tou-Chan payed the man in the stand, and picked up the plastic gun. It was fake, but still nice to hold. I was never obsessed with guns in my last life, or really liked them, but snipers held a special place in my heart.

I looked through the scope, biting my lip as I focused on the middle of the target.

I pulled the trigger, and the target immediately went down. My grin widened and I set the gun down, then looked to the man. His eyes were wide.

"I want the red head dressed in the cloud cloak, please!" I gave him my most innocent smile.

Twenty minutes later, I was happily skipping, a bag of items I had won in once hand, my Sasori plushie in my other.

Heh... A puppet plushie.

Kill me.

I glanced around, and realized Yukio-Chan, Rin-Chan, and Tou-San were gone. It wasn't that big of a deal, since I was mentally a grown woman, but Tou-Chan would be worried.

I glanced at the steps leading up towards one of the two shrines that were in that location. They weren't very close, though. It's just that the festival was large.

But... This was the more empty part of the festival. This probably isn't the shrine it's celebrating.

Something drew me towards it. The steps were old, and leaves were scattered on it. Like nobody had swept them for a while.

I started up them, my wooden sandals clanking on the stone. A breeze drifted past me, my long, platinum blonde hair I hadn't bothered putting up blew along with the wind.

I smiled slightly, and took my last step to the top. The shrine was old and wooden, an offering standing at the front of it. It was beautiful. My eyes caught sight of the well where you clean your hands and rinse your mouth, and I grimaced. That's so unsanitary... I'll just skip that. The shrine didn't have any bells. Weren't they supposed to have them?...

I took off my shoes by the shrine steps, put my Sasori plushie in the bag, set the bag down by my shoes, and walked up to the offering stand. I dropped in a few yen Tou-San had given me for offerings, clapped my hands together, and prayed.

 _"Please don't let anyone I love die, or for Yukio-Chan to hate me."_

I clapped twice again, and opened my eyes.

Two puppies, or what I recognize as wolves after living with Shi for so long, were staring up at me from the spot where they sat on top of the wooden offering stand.

The black one with a white tuft of hair on top of his head looked at the one beside it. "Oi, Aoi, how long has it been since someone has been up here?"

"Maybe a week? Nobody wants to go to an abandoned shrine. They keep saying this one is haunted." Said the white one with a black tuft of hair on his head. They looked so alike, yet opposites.

"I guess you could say it is, considering demons live here." They looked back up at me, and noticed I was staring.

"...She can see us?" The white one tilted it's head.

"I can sense power in her." The black one sniffed. "She isn't normal."

"I can hear you, you know."

"EXORCIST!" They both ran in opposite directions, disappearing from my view.

I walked back down the steps slowly, and went to put on my shoes, but realized they were missing. My eyebrow twitched, and I looked around.

"Oi, puppies, give me back my shoes. I need to leave."

"Aki, would an exorcist ask for their shoes instead of kill us?" I felt sympathy as I heard the white one, Aoi, ask the black on, Aki.

"I don't think so... Maybe she's a half demon."

"Yeah, I am. Can I please have my shoes?" The two wolf pups appeared in front of me, their heads tilted cutely to the sides. In front of them were my shoes.

I knelt down, and picked up my shoes with one hand. I held out my other towards them, and Aoi took a reluctant sniff, then his ears perked up.

"She smells more demon than human, Aki."

Aki also took an unsure sniff, and his ears also pricked. After he pulled away, I raised my hand to one of my ears, thankful they didn't point like a demon's would.

"Oi, what's your name?"

My lips curled up slightly.

"Hoshiko."

"I'm Aki, he's Aoi. Why are you in our territory?" I found it amusing how he announced their names, and then asked me why I was there.

"I was looking for my family, and wanted to check out the shrine. It's beautiful."

Aoi raised his head proudly. "I found it! The only other people who've come here have said they don't like it..." His ears drooped. "It really is pretty, though..."

"Don't let them tell you otherwise, then. It's beautiful, if you think it is." I stood, put my shoes down, and stretched. I slid a foot into one shoe, and then the other.

"Hey... Will you visit again?" Aoi looked up at me.

"Sure. I can come back tomorrow after school if Tou-San let's me." Nothing ever really happens in this part of the city. And these demons... They didn't seem bad. They're just kids, anyways.

"Yay!" Aoi cheered. Aki just sniffed, and turned away.

"You may not want to visit where I live. It makes you demons feel sick, and my Tou-San will probably eat you." I was totally exaggerating, but it was funny to see the look of panic on Aoi's face. "Nah. I'm kidding. But, he is an exorcist... Just don't come near the monastery." They both gave nods, and I smiled.

Then remembered something I had. "Oh, one second..." I walked over to my bag, knelt, and pulled out two items. Aki and Aoi had walked over to me to peek in the bag.

"Here." I put the items on both of their heads gently when I was sure they wouldn't run or act hostile.

My smile grew as I looked at them both. On each of their heads were small, gold colored, metal crowns. Aoi's kept slipping to the side and he had to tilt his head to keep it on. Aki just stood still, his crown perfectly balanced on the middle of his head.

"You'll get used to them. When you do, you can walk around like real kings." Aoi's ears perked up at that.

"Does that mean you'll be a princess?" I snorted at that, and raised a hand to my head. A golden tiara was on my head, the ends tucked into my hair too keep it there.

"I don't make a good princess. But both of you will make amazing kings." They both stared up at me, their golden eyes that matched their crowns practically glowing.

"I almost forgot these, too..." I murmured, and tugged four items out of the bag.

I wrapped two bandanas around their necks, black for Aoi and white for Aki. I then put a handmade bracelet around each of their hands,

"Hoshiko-Chan!?" I heard Tou-San shout, and I grimaced. I had almost forgotten about him.

"I gotta go... Have fun. I'll visit soon." I stood and ran, my sandals clanking on the stone stairs as I hurried down them. "Tou-Sa- Eek!" I squealed as a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me to a stop on the steps.

I looked at the owner of said hand and glared at the purple haired demon.

"Hello, Hoshiko-Chan!" Mephisto grinned.

"Why are you here? And let go. I need to get to Tou-San." He released my wrist and I started walking down the stairs. He fell into step beside me.

"How are you, Hoshiko-Chan?"

"I'm fine." I replied curtly.

"Ah. Well, I wanted to ask you something~"

"Ask away."

"Would you like to join True Cross Academy when you're old enough?"

I stopped on a step, about five steps from the bottom. "Mephisto... I don't want to be an exorcist." I sighed. "Not all demons are bad. Yur-..Kaa-San knew that too."

"You are completely correct! That's why, I will ask the Order to allow you to only go on missions you agree to, after seeing their reports."

"Won't they just force me to become an exorcist or something?" I turned to him, my eyes turning icy. "I've already had an _incident_. I have flames. If they know or find out, I'll either be executed or forced to become a weapon."

He poked my nose. _Poked my nose!_ "That, my dear Hoshiko-Chan-" I smacked his hand away from my face. "Is why we shall keep it a secret!"

"I'm fine with going to your school, if it helps me protect Yukio-Chan and Rin-Chan. But... I have a question."

"Ask away." He copied my earlier words.

"Is Yukio-Chan already training?"

He was silent for a moment, then said, "He isn't."

I felt my legs shake slightly with relief, but I held myself up. I nodded my head.

"Hoshiko-Chan!" I looked back down the steps, and saw Tou-San, Rin-Chan and Yukio-Chan running towards me. Yukio-Chan lagged behind slightly. He was still slightly afraid of me from my 'Incident' last year.

After Yukio-Chan told Tou-San about what happened, Tou-San had told me about exorcists, demons, and us being... Well, to put it simply, half-breeds. He had given me the choice to be a normal human, or an exorcist.

I had told him I still wanted to think about it. I hadn't wanted to be an exorcist, but would consider it. It would help me protect my older siblings, but...

I wouldn't be able to live normally if I joined them.

I hurried down the last five steps, and was engulfed in a warm hug. One pair of smaller arms wrapped around me after Tou-San did.

I glanced over to my right.

Yukio-Chan was standing there, looking as if he wanted to join, and like he didn't want to at the same time.

I held out my one free arm to him, and he looked at it. I felt another sharp pain in my chest, but this time it was different from earlier.

He slowly came closer, and wrapped tiny arms around me. It was loose at first, then it tightened.

Tears pricked at my eyes, but I held them back.

"You-...Where did you go, Hoshiko?" Shoot. He didn't use the -Chan. I looked back to Mephisto for answers, only to find him gone. Leaving me to the wolves, eh? How original.

"I-I got lost... 'N I went to check the shrine for you." I pointed up towards the shrine.

"But that shrine is abandoned Hoshiko-Chan..." Rin-Chan looked up the stairs, head tilted. The stone Torii gate was chipped at the sides, and vines grew up the sides of it.

"It's pretty up there, though." I smiled slightly.

"Ko-Nee, where'd your crowns and bandanas go?" Yukio-Chan asked. He seemed much less reluctant to talk to me. Was my prayer working? If good ol' Satan exists, than Gods probably do too. Or God.

"I gave them to some kids." I smiled. It wasn't a lie.

"That was nice, Hoshiko-Chan." Tou-San patted my head proudly.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many.  
_**

 ** _Sorry for any delay._**


	2. ahaum

Uh... Hi.

*dodges rotten fruits*

I'M SORRY, OKAY!? My electronics were taken away.

Hoshiko: I think that rhymed...

Why are you here?

Shi: Write, brat.

Uh... 'Bout thaaaat...

Matthew: What is it this time?

I need to go on hiatus.

Hoshiko: JASHIN SHALL CURSE YOU FOR ALL ETERNIT-*Shi covers her mouth*

Shi: Yeaaaah. Let's just hear her out.

Alright... So, I've gotten into writing something else.

*dodges more rotten fruits*

I'm... Really sorry. I feel uninspired. I also got back into UnderTale, and want to write a story for it. I don't know when TGOL will be back up. But it _**will**_ come back up. You'll probably un-save this story, but if you don't, please wait, okay? It'll return.

Hoshiko, Matthew, and Shi: You sure about that?

Yes. I am.

I'm sorry everyone.


End file.
